The Black Cloud
Intro From 5/26/2003 - 6/13/2003, a 50 sq. mi. section of the world was covered in a large black cloud. Nobody could reach anyone inside it since all the radio signals were down. The military tried sending in a group of 15 officers but all of them went missing. After the area cleared up, most of the people inside the area were killed. Only 634 out of 73,201 people trapped inside the area survived. All of the people who died were found torn to shreds. What caused their death is unknown as of today. When the military investigated the area after the black clouds disappeared, they found a journal inside a beat up house where a group of survivors wrote down everything what happened there. Here is what they wrote. 5/26/2003 Firstly, I have no idea what is going on here. Me and my friends were having a graduation party when a black cloud trapped us in here. I'm writing this so I can remember what happened if I survive this. 17 people including me were having a graduation party. All seemed to be going fine until we saw a grown man covered in blood and sweat running for our house. He screamed for us to stay inside and he was yelling "There's a black cloud coming for us. Stay inside!" We looked outside and we saw an enormous black cloud heading for us. One of us then ran outside and he tried to make it to his car. When the cloud covered us, we heard him screaming and then a bloody part of his body was thrown out of the cloud so we could see it. We then shut the doors as the cloud consumed our house. We were all very shocked. One of us said that we need to find help instead of just stay here. He and 4 other people volunteered to go outside and look for help. The 5 of them left us and they disappeared outside. We haven't seen them since. The 12 of us stayed inside for the rest of the night and we decided to go to bed. 5/27/2003 Something very terrifying happened today. We were walking around in our house when the front door blew open. 2 of us were getting sucked outside. One of them was sucked outside and the other one of us was hanging onto the doorframe. The black cloud was slowly coming inside our house. We tried to grab him, but he lost his grip and he was killed too. We then slammed the door shut and boarded it up. The black cloud which got inside slowly subsided and disappeared. We went to board up all other doors and windows in our house. As we were doing so, another door blew open and another one of us were sucked outside. We managed to close the door but we lost him in the process. The man who ran up to our house has been shaking in fear ever since the incident. 5/28/2003 Including the man and myself, there are only 9 of us left. Half of us died so far. It's difficult grasping this because I've known those people for years and it's hard putting that into words that they are all gone forever now. I don't know what is happening here and I don't know if the whole world is facing some sort of an apocalypse. 5/29/2003 We've been running low on food. We are trying to conserve food as much as possible. I don't know what we will do once we run out. By the way, that man died today. He was sitting down calmly when all of a sudden, he got up, ripped the boards off of the front door, and ran outside only to get carried away. We managed to close the door before anymore of us died but he's gone too. I guess that him being outside caused the clouds to make him go crazy or something. I know that there's no hope for our survival. 5/30/2003 There are now only 8 of us left. I woke up wondering which one of us will die today. I was fearing that I would be the one. Anyways, we officially ran out of food today. We used up the last bit that we got and we now have nothing left. By the way, 2 more of us died today. We were in the garage when it suddenly started to open. We tried to close it as quick as possible, but it wasn't working. The black clouds were spilling inside the garage. We tried to run out of it as quickly as possible. When we made it out, 2 of us were grabbed and were thrown under the garage door away from us. We slammed the back door shut and we aren't allowed to go in the garage anymore. We boarded up the back door as best as possible. 5/31/2003 I'm becoming very hungry now. I hope that we don't have to resort to cannibalism. 6/1/2003 This morning when we woke up, we noticed that 2 of us didn't come downstairs. When we walked up to their room where they were sleeping, one of them was dead and the other one was eating him. The 4 of us instantly killed him. We then decided to cut up their bodies and eat them to prevent us from turning on each other. 6/2/2003 Now that we aren't hungry anymore, we have prolonged each of our lives a few more days (hopefully). There are only 4 of us left and it will only be a matter of time before there will be none of us left. I'm lucky to survive this long. 6/3/2003 We decided that one of us needs to be killed to feed the rest of us. We drew sticks and it was someone else besides me. He didn't want to die so he tried fighting us. He kicked one of us in the head knocking him to the ground. Another one of us tried choking him out. He got a long nail nearby and he stuck it into his left eye killing him instantly. He fell off of him and I stomped on his head several times killing him. The guy who he kicked in the head has been knocked out. The guy who he stabbed in the eye died. I killed the guy who was originally supposed to die. It is just down to me and the guy who was knocked out if he manages to pull through. 6/4/2003 The guy who was kicked in the head woke up this morning. He is very injured and he sees nothing but blur. I cut off a few parts of the other 2 guys and I fed them to him. He felt a little better even though his vision is blurry. 6/5/2003 We finished eating whatever we could find off of them. They are now spoiled so we put them in the basement so we didn't have to look at their dead bodies. The other guy is getting a little bit better but he is still a little dizzy. I'm going to kill him tomorrow and end this once and for all. 6/6/2003 As he was sleeping, I got a knife and I stuck it into his skull killing him instantly. He didn't feel much and he died a quick and painless death. I started eating him. 6/7/2003 I ate more of him. I put the few remaining unspoiled body parts of him in the freezer to preserve them and I'll finish him off tomorrow. 6/8/2003 I finished eating him. It's only a matter of time before I die. 6/9/2003 I'm getting hungry now. I don't know what to do. 6/10/2003 I decided that I'm not going to let myself starve to death. I'm going to end my life now. I don't know if it hurts to get killed by the clouds so I'm going to hang myself upstairs. If anyone reads this, I want you to know that I died a quick death. Goodbye. Outro 3 days later, his dead body and his journal was discovered amongst many others who have died. In 2005, a 15 sq. mi. area was consumed by the same black cloud. 16,462 people were killed. In 2008, a 25 sq. mi. area was consumed by the same black cloud. 21,373 people were killed. In 2011, a 70 sq. mi. area was consumed by the same black cloud. 82,729 people were killed. It is unknown when the next incident will occur, but scientists predicted that it will be at least 4 times in size. The black cloud may keep on growing in size and the world as we know it may be coming to an end in the next couple dozen years. Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Ghost Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta